


Harry and his New Life after Sirius' death

by LunePrimus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anorexia, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunePrimus/pseuds/LunePrimus
Summary: Harry withdraw himself after Sirius death. But he is not alone, Remus Lumin will take care of him. They will create a new family, with Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. They will help each other with their problems and it's gonna be okay!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Harry and his New Life after Sirius' death

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry et sa nouvelle vie après la mort de Sirius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306246) by [LunePrimus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunePrimus/pseuds/LunePrimus). 



> Hi! So this is the translation of Harry et sa nouvelle vie après la mort de Sirius. The story in french now has 10 chapters and the eleventh will arrive soon. So I wanted to try this story in English and I hope that you're gonna like it. But I'm french, so I probably make grammar mistakes or something...So I apologize for them and I hope that they won't ruin your lecture. If some of you like my story, I will be more than happy to translate the next chapters, but it take a long time and it's sometimes very difficult for me, so if someone is kind enough to help me, tell me!  
> Concerning the story, Harry is not in a happy moment, so in the future chapter, there will be some themes like self-harm or suicidal thoughts. But for now, it's only cute and fluffy.  
> So enjoy!  
> Lune P.

The fifth-year was by far the worst for the young Harry Potter. It was almost as if he preferred life with the Dursley without magic, without visions, without black quills and with the hope that someone came to save him. He had found his savior, his godfather, but he found nothing else to do than kill him. Although it was not him that cast the spell or push in the veil, without him, Sirius will still be able to live his life with Remus. He had not only stopped his godfather 's life, but he also had broken his former teacher. Remus had become more than a simple teacher for him. He was a friend, a second godfather, more serious than the other one. The young wizard much needed this calmness in his strange life. The broken professor was gone when Sirius was here. But now the man had no reason to live, according to Harry. The young Gryffindor hoped, with the little hop that remained for him, that Remus will not abandon him. But the older one had every reason to Harry was just a murderer who couldn't live with himself. That is why the young wizard was on his bed alone in the dormitory rather than celebrating the NEWT.  
His pessimistic thoughts stopped when he heard the door. He started to search for excuses to provide to Ron or Hermione. To Ron, it will be something like that: "I'm waiting that there is more vibe and something to drink" and to Hermione something like that: " I'm not in the mood to party after this potion exam that I failed.". His friends weren't silly enough to believe that Sirius' death didn't upset him. They thought that it was just sad. According to them, Sirius was a member of the order or a friend, at best. But he was the only thing that kept the young Harry alive and happy. He appreciated that the others didn't understand Sirius's place in his heart. He wouldn't be able to support the pity in their eyes when it was his fault.  
Unfortunately for his excuses, the person at the door wasn't one of his friends. It wasn't Ron or Hermione or Neville or Luna or the twins but Remus. When he saw him, he knew that none of his excuses would work. And while he wanted to be alone, he couldn't tell him the awful truth.  
"Harry, you are not downstairs to celebrate the end of the year?"  
"If you see me here, I'm not." Answered Harry dryly. If he can make him leave this way, he'll do it.  
When he saw the shock on Remus's face, Harry blamed himself. But what he didn't see coming was the determination of the adult who frowned. "Harry, I know that you probably don't want to see me, but if you wanna be alone, you could have asked, what do you think?"  
"Yes, I should have asked. I'm sorry, Remus. But yes, I want to be alone. We see each over soon?"  
"No, Harry, I don't think that is a good idea." "What?" The incomprehension was apparent on every part of his body. He winced and trembled. "You told me to ask, and I did." He tried to control his emotions by replacing them with anger. It was easier to handle. He reduced his tremors. But He didn't succeed in stopping his tears to fall. Harry Potter was an open book, and especially for his older friend. "Yes, I did, but I didn't say that I will leave. Listen, I know that..."  
"Remus, it's okay. I know what you'll say, we can end this conversation, and you can leave." This sentence from the young wizard offended the adult. Harry wanted so much that he leaves. But he also knew that it wasn't against him, but the whole world for all of the horrible things that happened during the last 15 years. He knew better than anyone else this feeling. He didn't want some bad memories to come up now. Thus he covered it up and continued his speech. " I know that it is hard for you these days, harder than you want to let us think. I understand that you don't want to confide in your friends, you don't want them to monitor you as if you are going t do something grave. "I'm gonna do something grave I will kill Voldy."  
"So, I was saying that it was normal that you refused to confide in them, but you have to in someone, anyone. I am here for you, but you can prefer someone else. The thing is that you need someone to care about you, you more anyone else."  
"Don't worry about that I will be with the Dursley tomorrow." "Harry, do you think that that I can trust you on that one?" He waited that the boy lowered his head before he continued. "Be careful, Harry. If you keep lying to me, I wouldn't be able to trust a single word you'll say."  
"I'm sorry, Remy." Said the teen by resisting to let his tears fall. "Hey, it's not important, Harry, this time. But this summer no more lies, because otherwise, it's going to be difficult."  
"This summer?" wondered Harry, then he thought about it and added sadly. "You speak about the letters that I will send from the Dursley..."  
"No, I don't speak about that, Harry what do you think about come living with me this summer, I mean if you want to, if not I understand."  
Remus was no longer sure of himself. He fought to talk some sense into Dumbledore. The old wizard didn't understand that we don't want the greater good, but what Remus wanted was the greater good of Harry, not his, Harry's. Dumbledore had offered that the young wizard goes to the Weasley at the end of August. It was certainly not enough for the former teacher. It was now that Harry needed help. He also knew that Harry didn't need them. Remus loved Molly, and if Harry was angry, she was perfect, but he wouldn't handle to be mothered by this woman. The old wizard had after some thoughts offered Severus Snape. Remus had nothing against the potion professor, a tense past, but nothing more important than his cub's happiness. The real problem was the tense relationship between the potion master and the worst potion student, according to the first one. According to Dumbledore, Remus can't take care of Harry because of his condition. He was very hurt by his mentor, the one, who allowed him to go to Hogwarts, to have friends but not to take care of the baby, that he held so many times before. Dumbledore had forbidden him to see him for his own good. He wasn't going to let that happen again.  
At the end of a hard discussion, Remus had what he wanted, Harry's guard provided that the young man was with an Order member the moonlit nights. The werewolf didn't like this idea very much, but he had another 20 days to find a solution. So he had fought well, but it was only at this moment, that he asked himself if it was what wanted Harry.  
His thought stopped when he heard sobs that Harry had finally let go against his will.  
That was a lot for the young Potter, Remus, the one he had killed his boyfriend, wanted to look after him. It was not possible, he must have been forced by Dumbledore. One more person, who had to keep him. "Hey, Harry, talk to me, what's wrong?" Only sobs answered him so Remus doubted even more. "Harry, Harry, If you don't want, tell me... I will say to Professor Dumbledore that I changed my mind."  
"It's you...You want to keep me?" Asked Harry by trying to stop his sobs. "No I don't want to keep you, but look after you, take care of you because I care about you." Remus sadly smiled when he saw every emotion pass on his face. Harry had so little trust in adults. Remus blamed himself and promised to himself to change that, whatever it takes.  
"You're sure about that because I can be pretty unbearable!" Harry tried to laugh because It was the best conversation he had for a long time. "I'm ready to take the risk!" Smiled Remus and opened his arms. It only took a microsecond for Harry to throw himself in the arms. Remus rocked him and stroked his famous hair. "It's going to be okay, my cub..."  
A deep silence followed this declaration. Remus realize what he said, for him, Harry was his cub for a long time, but it may be too soon for the boy, that he held. Harry didn't seem so young for years. Remus had not been able to see him so little. He knew that the boy had missed his childhood, so if Remus could give one to him, he was glad. "Harry, you know that I love you like a son okay, but if it's too much for you, we can be friends and we'll see..."  
"No...You were always my second godfather, Uncle Moony, but I'd like you to be like a father to me..." Remus tightened his arms around his boy. The emerald eyes let fall every tear, every sob, and his mouth some cries of pain. "That's it my cub, let it go, I'm here, I'm here..."  
Remus was grateful for his idea to cast a Silencio when he came into the dormitories. The tears and the cries kept going for another hour until the boy fell asleep. Harry was asleep on the lap of his father/godfather. Once Remus was certain that his cub was in a deep sleep, he let some tears fall as well. Deep inside him, he knew that the road would be long and hard, but in the end, everything will be not only better but good.


End file.
